Media content can be viewed at display devices in accordance with different content delivery systems.
One example of a content delivery system is a cloud based online video platform (OVP). A customer can upload content to the online video platform via a user interface which enables the content to be delivered to end users across multiple devices. Content can be managed in a media library, and customers can set rules as to where and when their videos can be viewed. Online video platform's also typically support distribution of live video broadcasts. In response to detecting selection by a viewer at a viewing device (e.g. computer, tablet, mobile phone etc.) of a media asset hosted by the online video platform, the online video platform handles the delivery of the media asset to the viewing device.
Another example of a content delivery system is a digital signage system. Digital signage is a form of electronic display that shows information, advertising and other messages on digital “signs” for example on LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) displays. Digital signage has significant advantages over traditional static signs in that displayed content can be changed readily and is delivered using different mediums, including video, still images, audio and text. Digital signage can be provided according to a software-as-a-service (SaaS) model where content is uploaded to a cloud based digital signage system and delivered in the form of a custom channel to display devices in accordance with display parameters configured by a custom channel producer.